undertaleauocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talya Evergreen
Talya is a bipedal goat monster. She is not related to the Dreemurr family (may be very distantly) and is currently living with Alphys in the Lab (or on the Surface, depending on the run). Profile Appearance Talya has white fur that covers her whole body. Her eyes are bright blue, and are covered by black glasses (nearsighted). She wears an orange sweater, similar to Underswap!Papyrus and dark blue pants. She has no shoes. She has a puff of bangs. Personality (When first meeting) Very quiet, nervous about saying the wrong thing, barely talks at all, not much known until you get to know her. (After you get to know her) (Pacifist) Trusting towards Frisk, bookworm, nerdy, still a bit nervous, enjoys talking about her interests. (Genocide/ Neautral) Hesitant about trusting Frisk, (if Frisk has killed Mettaton) heartbroken, even more nervous, scared, defensive. Summary of backstory When Talya was ten years old, one of the seven humans (unspecified which) kills her mother, which causes her father to drink and beat her out of anger, as she looks a lot like her mother. After a few months of this, Talya ran away. Two years later, she is caught trying to steal from MTT Resort, she tells Mettaton that for her punishment, he should just kill her. He is about to when Alphys intrudes, which distracts the guards holding Talya back, which she kicks back and steals one of their guns. After running away, she is found by Alphys trying to shoot herself. Alphys intrudes again and manages to convince Talya not to kill herself, and brings her to the Lab to talk. Alphys understands how she feels, as she also has tried to kill herself once. Talya eventually moves in with Alphys and, after about a year of living with her and Mettaton, he forgives her and they become like brother and sister. She is first introduced in the original game when Frisk enters the Lab. Battle You will only be able to fight her in the Genocide run. She has been watching what you did in Alphys' cameras and stops you before you fight Mettaton in the Core. If spared, the Genocide run will be aborted. If killed, she will comment, before turning into dust, saying, ''"Heh.... and A-Alphys said you might be able to be sp-sp-spared..." '' Attacks * Worms wearing glasses come out the sides of the box and attempt to eat your SOUL. Does 2 damage. * Books that open and close come out in rows, which attempt to smash your SOUL. Does 4 damage. * If hit more than twice, row of fire balls will erupt from the top of the box, indicating that she has similar powers to Toriel and Asgore, despite not being their child. Trivia * Has no romantic interest, only becomes flustered if Frisk flirts. * Has a speech impediment that causes her to stutter, so even if she isn't nervous or scared she will stutter. * When Alphys and Undyne had a child in Midnight's AU, she became godmother of their child. Category:OC Category:Goat Category:Female Category:Noncanon Category:BrokenTale